BW048: The Beartic Mountain Feud!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |guest =Cliff |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Subway Boss Ingo, Subway Boss Emmet, Doctor Zager, Emmet |michars =Cliff |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Tranquill, Ash's Roggenrola, Ash's Palpitoad, Ash's Swadloon, Iris' Excadrill, Iris' Emolga, Cilan's Pansage, Cilan's Dwebble, Cilan's Stunfisk, Cubchoo (multiple), Beartic (Multiple), Cliff's Mienfoo |major =}} is the 48th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis With Nimbasa City drawing closer than ever, in a winding mountain, Ash and co. find a lost and weak Cubchoo who actually lives with the other group of Cubchoos and Beartics on the summit of the mountain, and some wild Beartics that lives in the foot of the mountain. Meowth manages to talk to the Beartics, which obviously fails. As those Beartics are fuming whil using Icy Wind on them, they are saved by a Martial Arts Pokémon: Mienfoo, which belongs to a ranger named Cliff. After trying again, Meowth and Cubchoo fall down with Axew, Pikachu, Oshawott and Tepig down into the forest below. Can they find their way back? And what are Jessie and James planning with the subway system in Nimbasa City? Episode Plot In a forest, a bunch of Beartic are watching over their children. Suddenly, a thunder strikes a tree, causing a fire. The Beartic flee with their children, but one is swept by the wind, down a cliff. Later, the heroes travel through the mountain, making Ash and Pikachu pleased they are close to Nimbasa City. Iris and Meowth notice the forest has been destroyed and Ash encounters an unconscious Cubchoo. To give it strength back, the heroes are looking for berries and Meowth finds an Oran Berry. Suddenly, three Beartic appear, scaring the heroes, especially Iris. They think Cubchoo belongs to them, but Cubchoo is scared, for the Beartic roar angrily. Meowth tries to calm them down, but gets frozen by Icy Wind. The Beartic are about to attack again. However, a Mienfoo attacks the Beartic, stopping them. A man appears, telling the heroes to step away. Later, at a lodge, the man introduces himself as Cliff. The heroes thank Cliff, who is amazed by Meowth, who can talk. The heroes wonder why was Cubchoo unconscious when they encountered it. Meowth translates Cubchoo got separated from its family in a storm and fell off a cliff. Cliff tells the Beartic group they encountered was a different one, for two groups live on the mountain. However, Cliff is surprised to hear the groups are not getting along with each other. Though the heroes think there is a reason the groups are angry at each other, Ash decides to bring Cubchoo back to its friends. Cliff is told Meowth has no trainer, so throws a Poké Ball to catch him. Meowth comes out, claiming he is an independent Pokémon. As the heroes travel through the forest, they encounter the Beartic group, but Cubchoo claims they are not from its group. Suddenly, a Beartic scares them, causing the heroes to be surrounded. The Beartic release ice, but Ash sends Tepig, who uses Ember to negate the attack. Oshawott comes out on his own, while Mienfoo hits the Beartic. The heroes move away, but more Beartic stand in the way. Meowth tries to calm them down, but Beartic use Icy Wind. Meowth dodges, but the other group freezes him. The heroes move away, but nearly fell down a slope. Cubchoo and Axew fall down, so Pikachu and Axew go after them. However, Meowth accidentally bumps into Oshawott and rolls down with him to the Pokémon, who also fall down the slope. At Nimbasa Underground, Ingo and Emmet try to investigate the mystery of the Ghost Train, the train that always drives in the night, but nobody controls it. They hear something and track it down, while Jessie and James are hiding, for they realize they got company and have to contact Dr. Zager. Later, the Pokémon lie at the ground after being rolled down. Oshawott accuses Meowth for what happened, but Pikachu separates them, for it is no time for arguing. They yell to the twerps, but get no response. Cubchoo feels sad, but Meowth, Oshawott and Pikachu promise they'll get it back to the group. Cubchoo feels hungry, so Pikachu and Meowth go to get the food, while the others stay. As the heroes go down the mountain, Cliff sees this is the area of the second Beartic group. They also notice the field ahead being wrecked. Cliff explains a storm must've passed by. Some Beartic come and put down some berries and walk away. Pikachu, Oshawott and Meowth come and notice the berries. They go to take them, but Pikachu thinks someone has placed the food here. Meowth replies it is finders' keepers, so they go away with the berries. The Beartic come back and are mad someone stole their food. Later, the Pokémon eat food, though Pikachu and Tepig are not very pleased by the result. Meowth thinks if he is around, there will be no trouble, but Oshawott tells Meowth he found the food. Suddenly, the Beartic appear in front of them. The heroes travel and Cliff thinks the Beartic must've been gathering the food, for there is not much left after the storm. They are also ambushed by the Beartic. The Beartic tell the Pokémon someone stole their berries. Oshawott pushes Meowth away, for Meowth has the berries in his possession. Meowth leaves the berries to the Beartic, who freeze him using Icy Wind. The Beartic go to attack the others, but the heroes appear with the other Beartic group. Cubchoo is pleased, for its family is present. The first group is angry at the presence of the second and attack, despite being told the second one is to take Cubchoo back. Mienfoo uses Quick Guard, preventing the attack. The Beartic from both groups use Sheer Cold, which collide, knocking everyone off. The blast caused the boulders to fall down, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Tepig Ember and Oshawott Water Gun to crush the boulders. However, one last is to fall on Meowth, Axew and Cubchoo. However, a Beartic protects them, while another one uses Sheer Cold, along with others, to freeze the boulder. Meowth admits Ice-type Pokémon can be cold, but these ones are warm and fuzzy. Cliff sees the Beartic will be less hostile after this event. Cubchoo thanks Meowth, who gets some chills. Later, Meowth waves goodbye at Cubchoo, wanting to meet it again. Iris asks him if he is feeling lonely, but Meowth replies he does not even know the meaning of the word, denying any connection. Cliff knows of a forest where the other Beartic group can dwell, making them pleased. The heroes bid farewell and run towards Nimbasa City. In the underground, Dr. Zager contacts Jessie and James, ordering them to stay invisible until the mission is commenced. Jessie and James tell Dr. Zager they will remain hidden, knowing the terror and fear for Nimbasa City will arrive soon enough. Debuts Character Cliff Pokémon *Cubchoo *Mienfoo Move Quick Guard Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Gothita *Who's That Pokémon?: Cubchoo (US) *Cilan carrying Cubchoo looked very similar to how Misty carried her Togepi. Gallery A fire in the forest BW048 2.jpg Ash and Pikachu are pleased, for Nimbasa City is near BW048 3.jpg An unconscious Cubchoo appears BW048 4.jpg Two eyes glow from a bush BW048 5.jpg Iris and Axew scared of the Beartic BW048 6.jpg Cubchoo claims those are not of its family BW048 7.jpg Meowth fails to persuade Beartic BW048 8.jpg A Mienfoo appears BW048 9.jpg Cliff attempts to catch Meowth BW048 10.jpg Meowth is frozen BW048 11.jpg The heroes' Pokémon roll down BW048 12.jpg Emmet and Ingo try to discover the mystery BW048 13.jpg Oshawott and Meowth continue the rivalry BW048 14.jpg The destroyed forest BW048 15.jpg Oshawott, Pikachu and Meowth found some berries BW048 16.jpg The Beartic's food is gone BW048 17.jpg Oshawott pushes Meowth to the Beartic BW048 18.jpg Mienfoo's Quick Guard BW048 19.jpg Beartic freezes the boulder }} Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes